Return to Cybertron
by Limited Master RX
Summary: A vessel of hope would be able to return to the war torn planet of Cybertron. Once lost drifting in the stars; there is now a chance for the Autobots to see if their planet still exists. (Based on the children's activity book of the same name)


Dirt drifted across the empty field. The grains brushing against a Cybertronian spaceship. Optimus Prime stood close to the machinery. His fingers drifted across the metal. Bright blue optics examined each part of the ship. It was hope. Footsteps echoed behind him.

"Chief." Someone called. (The Prime turned, finding Prowl with a chart in his servos) "Anything new to report?" Optimus asked. "Yes, Perceptor and I searched through our charts, Earth isn't mentioned in any of them." Prowl sighed. "Then how will we know where Cybertron is?" Optimus asked. "You sure this is going to work?" Someone asked.

(Both Autobots moved their helms. Sparkplug sat close to a machine. A large radio dish attached to it) "Something wrong, Sparkplug?" Prowl asked. "Why go to a planet that might not be around anymore?" Sparkplug responded. "Its been four million years since we last seen our home. With the war, it moved Cybertron away from its original location. Since our absence, we need to see if it still exists." Optimus answered. (Sparkplug nodded) "If I was on an alien world, I would want to go home too." Sparkplug responded. Optimus looked at Prowl)

"Is this ship ready?" Optimus asked. "Yes, Prime. Ratchet and Wheeljack gave the final touches. This is a one bot ship." Prowl replied. "I will go." Optimus said. "Are you sure? By yourself, chief?" Prowl asked. "I know your concerned for my well being. This mission is one I have to do alone." Optimus replied. "Anything else you need, chief?" Prowl asked. "No, everything is in order." Optimus said. (Sparkplug smiled; continuing to work on the complex machinery.

Perceptor and Wheeljack ran up to Optimus. Giant smiles on their faceplates) "We found Cybertron!" Perceptor cheered. (Prowl smiled; closing up a part of the ship) "Excellent work; I'm going soon." Optimus replied. "Well, if you get there, remember to find my workshop. I might have some tools you can use against any Decepticons you find." Wheeljack advised. "I will keep that in processor." Optimus responded.

(Laser blasts crashed into the ground. Optimus and others ducked as Seekers soared through the sky. The main three, white, blue, and black soared across the sky. All three firing at the ground. Sparkplug ran as the three Seekers kept shooting; sending the dry earth flying upward.

Optimus Prime, alongside his fellow Autobots, fired at the sky. The energy blasts colliding into Skywarp and Thundercracker's frame. Starscream rolled, avoiding each blast. He turned, having his Null Rays aimed at Optimus.

The heavy fire of his Null Rays buried the Seeker's laughter. The Autobot leader stepped back, the blasts hitting his armor. Starscream flew above Optimus before turning around, firing again. Skywarp and Thundercracker flew close to the Decepticon's second in command. The three Seekers dodged the heavy Autobot fire. One target in their processors. Optimus looked up; right as six Null Ray blasts hit his frame. Giving one last look, his optics widened. Starscream rammed right into him, the nose cone digging through his armor. The jet flew above the sky, dragging Optimus for a wild ride.

He couldn't move, Energon leaked down his frame as the Decepticon jet flow close to the Autobots. Starscream transformed, grabbing onto the Prime's wrist. He gave a smirk) "With your death, Megatron will hand over his leadership." Starscream chuckled. (He let his fingers slip, letting Optimus fall from a great height. Every Autobot screamed as the wise Autobot leader collided with the hard earth. Every Autobots' worried optics turned away from him. More Decepticons came, with Megatron among them. The silver warlord rose his Fusion Cannon, aiming at the Autobots)

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron yelled. (His soldiers roared, transforming, ready to rip the Autobots to shreds. Prowl stepped back, hiding behind the ship alongside Sparkplug. His optics focused upon the fallen Prime. He looked at the human)

"You have to escape." Prowl said. "Be careful, I'll try to contact the Autobots." Sparkplug said. (He ran off. Prowl drove away from the spaceship. His wheels rolling under the rough terrain. Energy blasts flew across the sky, striking Autobots down) "I must save Optimus." Prowl thought.

(He ran towards Optimus; mouth agape upon seeing the damage done up close. He shook the red Autobot) "Chief, wake up!" Prowl yelled. (Bright blue stared at him. Optimus rose a servo, placing it on the red symbol. Then, those optics flickered before going out. His servo slipped; landing near a rock. Prowl placed a servo onto Optimus' waist) "Suffered heavy damage. Got to get him out of here." Prowl thought.

(A bright light clashed with his white armor. The Autobot flew; crashing into the ground. He lifted his helm, finding Megatron nearby. Blood red optics focused on the fallen Prime) "Kill them all!" Megatron roared. (Prowl stood up, starting to fire at the Decepticon leader.

The battle continued, enemy fire all across the barren ground. It kept raging, leaving Autobots to keep fighting. Yet, their leader didn't stand up; lay on the ground forgotten by his own soldiers. All trying to fight back against the Decepticons. It kept going, till nothing.

Darkness, nothing except for a bleak light. A soft groan left the mouthplate. Optimus' blue optics came to life. Everything sore, a blurry vision, his processor rushed over the battle. Starscream, the whispers of Autobots and Decepticons, Megatron's roar.

His weary vision cleared up; revealing Prowl's frame. Optimus moved his helm; covering and surrounding him, countless Autobot frames. All ripped apart, grey showering the lifeless scenery. His Spark sank as he stared upon their faces. Optimus lowered his helm, closing his optics.

He looked around, the earth, stripped of all its beauty. In a split second, the life he and his soldiers fought for. All to have it stripped away. He walked across the grey frames of his soldiers, his friends. Each time he looked upon them, his Spark sank to the deepest part of his chamber. There was nothing he could do. They were all gone.

Optimus stared at the last beacon of hope. The spaceship, after all the fighting, it still stood. He approached; placing a servo onto a door. He focused upon it more than the depressing thoughts. Giving a gentle tug, the door opened, letting him enter.

Still clean; controls in working order. Optimus sat on the single chair. Bodies still in his vision from behind the glass. Optimus placed his servos onto the controls. The engines rumbled to life. Soon, the ship flew higher and higher, getting farther away from his failure.

Optimus stared at the stars. Nothing could deter his processor from what Earth transformed into. Green, blue, and whites vanished, leaving a husk of what was once a beautiful planet. The Decepticons did this. Based upon the sights, he was the last living entity on the now barren planet.

The rumble of the engines was the only sound that hit Prime's audio receptors. Massive planets passed by his ship. Many colors, sizes, visible moons, and rings. Was Cybertron gone for good? He sighed; questions rushing through his helm. There was nothing he could answer.


End file.
